Lucas/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = Do you have a favorite book genre? Mine is non-fiction. |ClipQ = |Seiya = Action, of course! |Kanata = I like old classics. I love the elegant atmosphere. |Akira = It may be surprising, but I like western mystery books. |Satsuki = I only read manga. |Mutsuki = I like old stories. |Noah = I like poetry novels. |Leon = I don't read anything besides manga. I love the Japanese battle ones! |Li = Well… I like The Annals of the Three Kingdoms. I'm interested in the history of Japan too. |Rabi = I like serious literature and romance novels. |Torahiko = The great me doesn't read books… But I might know some fairy tales. |Kyosuke = Manga, of course! |Akio = Mostly manga. |Shiki = Me? Maybe love stories as a reference to seduce little kittens. |Hikaru = Books that pursue beauty! |Raku = I like books about ancient events in Japan. |Kokoro = I like essays. |Momosuke = I like romance manga ♪ They make your heart clench. |Runa = I'm a bit interested in philosophical books. |Issei = Sometimes I borrow Takamichi's books, but it doesn't match with the genre that I like... |Futami = I'm poor so I don't have the luxury of buying books~ |Takamichi = I like things like romantic fiction... What, is something wrong with that?! |Eva = They're books with language that you fools won't be able to understand, so there's no need for me to tell. |Mio = Books about black magic ♪ |Ban = I like comedy manga. Actually, I'm not good at dealing with horror~ |Tsubaki = Books about economics are surprisingly informative, so sometimes I read them... |Toya = Old poetry... I'm interested in waka and the likes. |Tatsumi = I like photo albums made by travelers. |Aoi = Poetry. Power lies within beautiful words, so I have fun reading them. |Kuro =I'll basically read anything. Well, as long as it's interesting...... |Saku =I like anything that Producer-chan has read~ |Baber =Baber loves picture books. Like fairy tales..... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = What do you know about France? |ClipQ = |Seiya = France has a strong image of sweets! |Kanata = Sweets! |Akira = When you say France the first thing that comes to mind is wine, right? I prefer red over white. |Satsuki = Marseille soap is really good for the skin! I've been using it too! |Mutsuki = Have you ever eaten caviar? |Noah = We often ask our chef to prepare some baguettes because they're delicious. |Leon = I want to go to Nice Carnival! |Li = I want to eat souffle cake. |Rabi = I want to walk on the banks of the Seine River. |Torahiko = It's a place with a lot of famous art museums, right? I couldn't see everything in just one day. |Kyosuke = I want to go to the art museums! |Akio = I want to try eating profiteroles…. |Shiki = Well, France is famous for baguettes. |Hikaru = It's the land where Aphrodite of Milos was born! |Raku = The food and the wine are both good. Tell me a shop that you recommend. |Kokoro = The soap is famous~ Aah, I want it. |Momosuke = Ehehe ♪　Macarons that come in many colors are cute, aren't they? |Runa = French Revolution. A people's revolution happened there. |Issei = Apparently there are a lot of smooth talkers there, but Lucas is a foolishly diligent guy even by Japanese standards, isn't he? |Futami = Uuhm, what was it? That's where the Napolitan guy came from, right? |Takamichi = It's the birthplace of French bread, isn't it? The great country which made my favorite food! |Eva = I've heard of the French Revolution. Revolution... it has a nice ring to it. |Mio = That it has a lot of sweets? |Ban = A country that has a lot of sweets! I'd like to visit it once! |Tsubaki = It's the country where one of the world's three major carnivals is held, right? |Toya = They have a lot of museums, so I'd like go and admire the works of art there. |Tatsumi = I remember Aoi saying that he wanted clothes from French brands... Tch! |Aoi = The sweets, maybe? I'm good at making sweets. Leave decorating them to me. |Kuro =There are a lot of sweets. French sweets are expensive, but good...... |Saku =I guess their clothes have a very fashionable image. |Baber =Ma~ca~ma~ca~Ma~ca~ron ♪ Ma~ca~ron~ron~♪ |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = I like blue. What about you? |ClipQ = |Seiya = I like bright burning red! |Kanata = I like pea green! |Akira = My favorite color is black. |Satsuki = I like neon pink! |Mutsuki = I don't have one in particular, but Satsuki said neon blue suits me. |Noah = I like the color yellow... It's a color full of memories for me. |Leon = Orange. I like bright colors. |Li = White is the most beautiful. |Rabi = I like blue. |Torahiko = It's red! After all it's a leader-ish color, right? |Kyosuke = I like pink. But it's kinda feminine, right? |Akio = Purple…. |Shiki = I like pea green. |Hikaru = I like yellow because it shines! |Raku = Gray. |Kokoro = Pink! |Momosuke = I like orange and white ♪ |Runa = I like clear blue, much like the color of the sea. Seiya-san's eye color is lovely, isn't it? |Issei = Red... I'm used to seeing the color of blood, after all... |Futami = Green is a refreshing color~ |Takamichi = Blue! It's rather masculine, don't you think? |Eva = The blackest jet black. |Mio = I like the color red ♪ Fufu~... It's like the color of blood and it's beautiful. |Ban = I like the color blue! |Tsubaki = Black. The color that can't be painted over by others. |Toya = White. |Tatsumi = Red! |Aoi = Blue. I like beautiful colors such as the sea's. |Kuro =I like black, because it can't be influenced by any other color...... |Saku =I like blue. |Baber =Favourite color? Decisions, decisions..... Purple I guess. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Category:Lucas Category:Normal Phone Call Questions